dcfandomcom-20200222-history
All-American Comics Vol 1 79
| Editor11_1 = Sheldon Mayer | Writer11_1 = Alfred Bester | Penciler11_1 = Paul Reinman | Inker11_1 = Paul Reinman | StoryTitle11 = Green Lantern: "The Last Answer" | Synopsis11 = | Appearing11 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * John F. Sanderson * A paper mill CEO Other Characters: * Rupert Pinckney Locations: * ** Vulcan Mills Items: * * * Enchanted Papyrus Vehicles: * | Editor12_1 = Sheldon Mayer | Writer12_1 = Everett E. Hibbard | Penciler12_1 = Everett E. Hibbard | Inker12_1 = Everett E. Hibbard | StoryTitle12 = Winky, Blinky, and Noddy: "Three Mad Musicians" | Synopsis12 = After learning that a violinist made five thousand dollars a day, Winky, Blinky, and Noddy try their hand at being musicians. They are hired by a wealthy socialite to play their music at his party tonight. Too bad they don't actually know how to play. | Appearing12 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** Antagonists: * Robbers Other Characters: * J. Thistlewaite Carlyle | Editor21_1 = Sheldon Mayer | Writer21_1 = | Penciler21_1 = Stan Aschmeier | Inker21_1 = Stan Aschmeier | StoryTitle21 = Doctor Mid-Nite: "Cracked Ice" | Synopsis21 = | Appearing21 = Featured Characters: * Antagonists: * Ice Ingram ** his gang Other Characters: * Unnamed Kids * Aber * Crombie * Maxwell Macon Locations: * | Editor22_1 = Sheldon Mayer | Writer22_1 = Jon L. Blummer | Penciler22_1 = Jon L. Blummer | Inker22_1 = Jon L. Blummer | StoryTitle22 = Hop Harrigan: "The Hoodooed Who-Dood-It" | Synopsis22 = Working as technical advisers and stunt doubles for a Hollywood movie, Hop and Tank are inspired by a prop plane's turbo jet engine design and want to try building it for real. The studio lets them use an empty hangar for a workshop between takes. But their work is slow, thanks to the interference of Professor Robomb, who wants to complete his own design of the engine before Hop, so he can sell it to his foreign contacts. So he sends his men to sabotage the star's plane so it crashes. With the film's lead in the hospital, Hop has to take over, limiting the time he has to work on the engine. Later, Cork, a fellow stuntman, takes one of the planes up to shoot a scene, where he's supposed to leap out a minute before the plane explodes. However one of the detonators goes off early, killing Cork in a fiery boom. The movie crew take some time to clean up the wreck. The director asks Tank to replace Cork, but Tank is too spooked. He believes the picture is "hoodooed", and takes shelter in the hangar where he can work on the engine in peace. While his buddy works on the plane, Hop discovers evidence of sabotage in one of the pieces of Cork's plane. He tells Tank that a man, not some curse, was causing the accidents. The only way to catch whoever it was, Tank needed to take Cork's place so he and Hop could draw them out. A new day, the film crew return to their places, and Hop and Tank are ready to tackle whatever stunt the script calls on them for. It's during a scene in a snow drift created by the prop department that the saboteurs strike again. The blades of the wind machine come loose and would have sliced into Hop and Tank if they hadn't ducked in time. Professor Robomb was incensed that his men's efforts weren't succeeding in slowing Harrigan's work down, so he takes drastic action. He sneaks into the hangar and commands one of his men to take the welding torch and start a fire! The director sees the flames and, thinking it to be some kind of extra stunt work, tells the cameras to capture it on film while Hop tackles the man holding the torch. They then run into the hangar to get their turbo jet engine plane out away from the fire. Professor Robomb fires a gun at Hop and Tank, but his aim isn't good enough. The duo knock him out, telling the director that he was the one responsible for the accidents around the set and for Cork's murder. The director faints once he realizes the fire and ensuing violence was all real. | Appearing22 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Professor Robomb Other Characters: * Mr. Carmody * Gary * Cork Locations: * Vehicles: * Turbo-Jet | Notes = * Published by J.R. Publishing Company | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}